Kisses in Deserted Classrooms
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: This is a one shot that I've had on my computer for a while. Decided to upload it. After seeing Ron and Lavender snogging again at Breakfast, Hermione runs from the Great Hall tired of everything that's happening. Harry and Draco follow her and after Harry is banished, Draco slips in to comfort his crush. What will become of them?


Draco entered the Great Hall and slowly looked around, gauging his surroundings. Suddenly a red faced Hermione went storming past him, Draco turned to watch where she was going. Her hand flew to her eyes and wiped away apparent tears. He turned back to the crowded hall and saw Harry running after her, calling her name; Draco looked towards the direction Harry had left and he saw the problem. There was Ron and his girlfriend Lavender snogging it up; Draco immediately turned around to head after both Potter and Hermione, but as he turned Crabe and Goyle stood towering over him.

"Watcha' doing Malfoy?" Crabe asked in his deep, ugly voice.

"I'm following Harry Potter, I want to duel him." Draco said, the lie rolling smoothly off his tongue.

"Hehe, can we come?" Goyle asked, looking like an oversized ape.

"This is something I'd be better off doing alone boys." Draco smothered on the glue, then slipped past the two gargoyle's and searched for the direction Potter had gone. Draco heard him yelling three floors down and Draco ran for the stairs, he was on the second floor when he heard Harry run into the fourth floor corridor.

Draco sprinted up the last few stair cases and turned into the corridor, after a few more steps he heard Hermione shouting from behind one of the doors.

"Stay away from me Harry! I don't need you right now." Hermione wailed and Draco could hear more tears pouring from her face.

"Hermione, I'm just trying to help!" Harry yelled back.

"Opugno!" Hermione screamed at him, Harry yelled and ran out of the room. Draco ducked behind a block pillar; as soon as a wounded Harry was out of sight Draco slipped out and entered the room.

"Hermione." Draco whispered into the dim light.

"Draco?" Came Hermione's whisper back, she turned toward him, the light highlighting her curly hair.

"What's the matter?" He asked lightly walking over to her.

"It's him and… and I don't have… anyone!" Hermione got up and ran to Draco, burying her face in his chest; Draco reached up after a moment and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be here." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" She asked looking up at him. Then Draco moved his face closer to her and his lips pressed against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

* * *

The next day Hermione sat down at the Griffyndor table and daydreamed over her oatmeal. It wasn't like Draco to act as he had the day before, but Hermione didn't care. Harry came in with Ron and Lavender following, he nodded to Hermione and it was a little awkward after she'd yelled at him yesterday. Ron fought off Lavender to be able to actually eat breakfast that morning.

After sitting there a few minutes Draco and his two bulky minions entered the Great Hall. A smile spread across Hermione's face and he gave her a little acknowledging wave. They still had to act like enemies; Hermione sighed, wishing they didn't have to.

"Who's that slug waving at?" Harry asked from two inches away. Hermione leaned away from him.

"Why do you care?" She replied reaching for her spoon.

"You never know what that guy is up to Hermione." He growled under his breath and Hermione replied by giving him a strange look.

"And your point is what exactly?" She waved her spoon in a circle lazily.

"Hermione, you know all about everything with him, I'm sure you understand why."

"Uh-huh." Hermione rolled her eyes, then shoved him away from her and she was able to sit up.

"Hey Hermione, is it true?" Ginny asked sitting down opposite Harry, Dean was right behind her and Harry glared; Hermione meanwhile, simply grinned.

"Is what true?" She asked politely, taking a drink of Orange Juice.

"Luna claims she walked in on you and Malfoy snogging it up in one of the empty classrooms on the fourth floor." She explained and Hermione had a perfect Spit Take.

"What?" She asked at precisely the same time as Harry, Ron, and Lavender who had paused their kissing for a moment.

"That's what she says, but you know Luna." Ginny leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin on her linked hands. Dean was trying to wipe the sticky drink off of him, his face was hilarious.

"Why in the world would she think that? She knows the Malfoy-Potter relationship." Hermione told them all flippantly.

"That's not the Malfoy-Granger relationship though." Ginny pointed out to the lot.

"I punched him in my third year!" Hermione protested.

"That was your third year, not this year. Things could have easily changed." Ginny said.

"Sure." Was Hermione's sarcastic reply before she got up and walked out.

* * *

Draco saw some Orange Juice spray all over from where Hermione was and raised his eyebrows. Dean pulled to the side and he could see her again. He was cleaning something off of him, so it was probably Hermione's spit take. He saw the some words form on her lips and he knew she and Ginny were arguing about something. He saw his and Potter's last name form then drop. Then something about punching and third year and Draco smiled. She was hiding it well. It would not be a good thing if everyone knew that he was with Hermione, beautiful Hermione. Hermione then decided to get up and leave and Draco decided that was his cue also, leaving the giant boys behind.

When he left the Great Hall, he glanced back for only a moment and saw Ginny, Dean, Ron, Lavender, and Potter watching him. Crud. Obviously if they were trying to widdle it out of Hermione they'd start watching him. Draco mentally hit himself as he headed after Hermione's brown hair. Draco saw her slide down an abandoned hall and he turned down the hall as well, but Hermione had disappeared.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him behind one of the many Doric columns lining the wall. He smiled down at Hermione, she returned Draco's smile with a glare.

"What were you thinking?" She asked him, scrunching her nose up in anger.

"I was thinking that I wanted to kiss you again?" Draco guessed and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"That's still stupidity if I've ever seen it." Hermione told him, eyes flashing to his lips.

"Stupidity huh?" Draco laughed, then he pinned her between himself and the column and kissed her again. Hermione gasped at the surprise then enveloped herself into it. Draco held her closer, playing with the lapel of Hermione's shirt.

"Hermione?" Luna's voice came floating down the hall; Draco pulled away and Hermione squirmed to the side of the column. "Hermione? Oh there you are, what are you doing here?"

Draco pressed himself against the back of the column hoping Hermione would lead her away from there.

"I was trying to get away from them. They're bugging me about things that are completely made up." Hermione said, then realized who she was talking too.

"I walked in on you though…" Luna drifted off.

"You could've been dreaming, it was pretty late at night." Hermione made up, trying not to wince.

"Oh that was probably it." Luna agreed.

"Let's go back to the Great Hall and explain to them then." Hermione told her and the two girls walked away.

* * *

**This was my first one shot so try not to be too hard on me. It was also what got me started on fanfiction, this has been on my computer for a few months and I decided to upload it. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. I greatly appreciate. Also, if you read any of my other stories, there's some new information stuff up on my profile that's important. Just so you can check it out. ~May**


End file.
